


Monster

by GabxLuci2796



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dark, Gen, One Shot, Or try to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: I love Kane so I decided  to do a little  story about him I hope I do him justice.





	1. Chapter 1

_Demon!!!_

**Oh truer words have never been spoken**.

_Monster!!!_

**Hahaha he rejoiced at the destruction  he caused.**

_Oh my god there's  so much blood!!!!_

**Yesssss he BATHED in it!!! He poured the blood on him like a gruesome waterfall of decay.**

_Run!!_

**There's no escape from him, his victims never shake themselves  free  instead he rips them to pieces!!!**

_He's the devil  himself !!!!_

**No he's the devil's  favorite  demon.**

_Please  spare us!!!!!!_

**Mercy!!!! Mercy is for the weak to be crushed to dust!!!!**

"Are you  ready  brother?"

Kane's eyes shifted to the left to see a figure covered with the scent of death, his brother The Undertaker.

"I'm  always  ready to feast on poor souls," said Kane with a dark smile crawling onto his face as his brother made his way to his side.

On the other side of the curtain the ominous  sound of his brother's  gong rang one, twice.

The Undertaker  gave a grin full of malice before turning  his attention  forward to the sound of cheers on the other of the curtain .

"Let's go." With those last two words the brothers stepped  forward  to rain hell on those poor unfortunate  souls.

 


	2. Author  Challenge

Not a chapter sorry but like the title says I am issuing  a challenge  .

The challenge   is in the form of creating  story with one these pairings :

 

* Darkseid/loki (either  male or female Loki)

 

*Darkseid/Bruce Wayne aka Batman

 

* severus snape/ loki (male or female form)

 

*Ronan the destroyer/ Thanos/ loki (male or female submissive loki)

 

*Thanos/Loki (male or female  loki)

 

* Voldemort / Loki ( male or female submissive loki)

 

*Dracula/Batman  ( bottom Batman)

 

* Tony Stark / Loki at Hogwarts

 

* Belle/Rumplestiltskin  aka gold at Hogwarts  

 

*Loki/Thrandruil 

 

* itachi Uchiha/ Sakura Haruno/kisame HoshiGakI

 

*Joey wheeler/ Seto kaiba

 

I want to see what the magic happen people so good luck  as a prize  one chapter in all of my stories  will be dedicated  to the story I find the most exciting  also  I will TRY to do  story that the winner wants me to do.  

This contest will begin Now and End on  October   31st  when I  look over what you have so good  luck  everyone!!!

 

Ps. Your story must be completed  if not you are out of the running.

Pps.  To let me know of your story put it down as a gift to me on this site but if you have an account  on fanfiction.net  go to Gabxluci027  profile  click "PM" on the left hand corner and type in the name  and what the story is about.

Thank you.

Ppps. I don't know how to get the challenge  open on this site so like before please put your story under Gifts under my username .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did good also I have a poll that's open on fanfiction.net under the name of GabxLuci027 please Don't forget to vote. :)


End file.
